1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for the containment of a combustible material. The present invention is particularly advantageous in that it provides a tank for storage of a combustible material and for the supporting of equipment, such as an electric power generator, on the tank, which equipment can be fueled by the combustible material stored in the tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Above ground storage tanks for combustible liquids, such as petroleum products, for use with equipment, such as auxiliary electric power generators, are used where such equipment is located. For example, emergency electric generators are required in connection with hospitals, nursing homes, businesses and other facilities where the loss of electrical power from a primary source may result. In order to operate such emergency electric generators, a source of fuel is needed at the site. Storage tanks for the fuel are thus required in conjunction with the emergency equipment itself. Such tanks must be fire resistant and are also preferably impact resistant. The use of above ground storage tanks are preferred over below ground storage tanks in order to avoid problems of installation of such below ground tanks and also problems associated with possible leakage of combustible material from an underground storage tank. Problems associated with underground storage tanks for combustible materials and structures that are usable as above ground storage tanks are discussed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,750; 5,004,632; 5,012,949; 5,038,456; 5,082,138; 5,092,024; 5,103,996; and 5,282,546.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an above ground storage tank for combustible material that will not only provide a fireproof storage tank for the combustible material, such as fuel, but will also provide a support for equipment, for which the fuel is intended.